Mirai Pretty Cure! Move Forward!
is a fan series based on the Pretty Cure universe. The run period is undefined. The serie's themes are future and geometric forms. Synopsis Rokuna is a normal girl who doesn't know what to do in her life, yet she has to choose what high school she will go at the end of the year. In the meantime, there is Star Hope, a new rising idol who is in reality working for The Grand Master of Destruction, the Earth's main enemy. But fortunately, Rokuna receives precure's power, and she will not fight alone! Story Mirai Pretty Cure! Move Forward! Episode List ''Present'' Arc Rokuna becomes a precure along with Yonko and Rei, and they all meet Ikitan, a fairy from the Timeline Panel Controller. They learn about Star Hope's real goal and are confronted to their first enemy, EVERSTAY. Characters Main Cures * / (VA: Maaya Uchida) : Rokuna is the main protagonist. She doesn't have any goal in her life, or any reason to be, and that's making her sad when looking at others try their best to achieve their dreams. Despite her feelings, she tries to blend in the crowd by acting carefree and girly to make friends. Still, she is kind-hearted and strong inside. Her cure form is Cure Raison d'Être, the precure of present and true being. Her theme color is purple and her symbol form is an hexagon. * / (VA: Yōko Hikasa) : Yonko is one of the protagonist. At first she looks like a strange and gloomy girl but she is actually a shy person. She knows that being shy will bring her problems in her life, so she created herself a character to hide this side of her. She can also become easily depressed or flustered when things don't go her way, and her gloomy self is because of something that happened in her past. She is really sensible and altruistic actually. Her cure form is Cure Guilty, the precure of past and memories. Her theme color is teal green and her symbol form is a square. * / (VA: Sayaka Ohara) : Rei is one of the protagonist, and the student council president. She appears as a truly serious and responsible person. She already have plans for her future, and she looks forward to it. Although she can be too strict sometimes, she is kind and protective, and really strong-willed. Her cure form is Cure Sight, the precure of future and value. Her theme color is indigo and her symbol form is a circle. * / (VA: Inori Minase) : Jūjika is the last protagonist, and joins the Mirai precure later on. She is one year younger than her teammates. She is this year's top idol along with Star Hope, therefore there is a strong rivalry between them. But Jūjika's bright and honest personality prevents her from doing wicked plans. The difference is that Jūjika is an idol since a much younger age. She loves interacting with people and always shows a smile. Her family is rich and her parents wants her to become a doctor, although that's not what she wants, so she has to study very hard. That makes her even busier than she already is as an idol. Her cure form is Cure Line, the precure of fate and miracles. Her theme color is pink and her symbol form is a diagonal cross. Mascots * (VA: Aimi) : He is the fairy who gave the precure power to the protagonists. He comes from the Timeline Panel Controller and came to Earth to prevent the world from being destructed by ERASE. He doesn't seem particulary intelligent but the fact that he knows a lot of things because of where he comes from make him looks like he really is. It is later revealed that he has an awakened form and that he can transform into a human. He finishes his sentences with -iki. Villains They are currently living at the VOID Place. The Grand Master of Destruction / Hineko Kibouhane (VA: Nanjo Yoshino) At the beginning, he is only shown as a big dark mass of energy, and he appears to have an immense quantity of power, enough to destroy the world. However, he needs the power of all the figure jewels to help him control his power. Eventually, he have enough energy to take a human appearance (but he is not human), and he is in reality a girl. She looks like she doesn't have any personality, and is only an evil being. ERASE / Star Hope / Shiro Kibouhane (VA: Riho Iida) As an idol, she is charismatic, lovely and joyful, but in reality her mind is as void as an empty shell. She does not have any reason to be, and that makes her so miserable that she wants to destroy the world. She does not have any memories of her childhood, and she doesn't even know if she is human. EVERSTAY / Hito Yamada He is the first villain to be defeated. He is a violent and distrustful person. His form is revealed to be of a defenseless delinquent who wants to change but don't have the strength to do it. REJECT / Tomoyo Asakaya (VA: Yumi Hara) She is the second villain to be defeated. She appears as a young women with a lot of self-confidence and not any worries in the world. The truth is that she comes from the past and that she was a respected and beautiful person but was betrayed, and that lead to frightful consequences. OVERSELF / Saikou Sa KAIRO (VA:) She is the third villain to be defeated. She appears as a young girl with a playful and cruel personality. She is in reality from the future, in which she was entirely created to be a virtual idol. However she didn't want that so she escaped to find herself in a world that she doesn't know, having lived only in a laboratory until then. Destroyer - They are monster created by Grand Master that she gives to her subordinates to attack the cures and to destroy the Earth. Support (VA: Emi Nitta) Ichiko is Rokuna's little sister. In opposite to her, she is a genius and she has a passion which is piano. She already won five contest. She acts really cold and mean to her sister, but actually she cares a lot for her. Items Cure Pencil - This is an item used to transform, and some other things. Fate Tablet - This is used to transform and some other things. Figure Jewel - They are geometric jewel that the cures obtain through the serie. They have high power. Each cure already have their respective jewels. Locations Shinji Middle School - The main cures' school, situed in Shinrai Town. Shinrai Town - The town where the cures are living. Timeline Panel Controller - The world from where Live comes from. This a world appart of the other, as the time stays still. It is a world from where they can monitor the other worlds. Trivia *This the first season where the lead cure is a purple cure. **However it is the third season where the lead cure is not a pink cure, preceeded by FwPC and W-twPC!C. *This is the first season where there is main characters from other timeline (namely the fairy Ikitan), although it may be not true when Hugtto Precure will finish airing? *All of the main cure's civilian name contain number, which are related to their cure geometric symbol. **However Jūjika has her number in her last name while the other three have them in their first name. *This is the second series to have its title containing kanjis (Mirai), following Mahou Tsukai Precure!. **Another similarity with MTP! is Mirai Asahina and Rei Mirai's names, although one is the first name and the other is the last name. *All of the cures' last names are in their speech when finishing the transformation. Category:Fan Series Category:User:RenaAozora Category:Fate Themed Series Category:Mirai Pretty Cure! Move Forward!